


Редкий артефакт ситхов (ну точно не анальная пробка)

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Юмор, нецелевое использование Силы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Верховный лидер, вы заявляете мне, что «таинства Силы» сводятся к дешевому трюку, чтобы я обнажился перед вами? — Хакс злился, но не так сильно, как мог бы. Рен был ужасен в соблазнении, но старался. Это определенно… тщательно продумано.Ответом стал невозмутимый взгляд.— Я говорил тебе, что это не для ограниченных. Это проверенная временем практика. В твоей заднице скрыто много тайн, и я помогу тебе узнать их.Не то чтобы он купился, но это было слишком абсурдно, чтобы отказаться. А шанс, что Рен не дурил его, делал все еще восхитительнее.





	Редкий артефакт ситхов (ну точно не анальная пробка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rare Sith Artifact (Definitely Not A Butt Plug)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579104) by [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong). 



— Верховный лидер, вы слышали хоть слово из того, что я вам сказал?

Хакс сжал челюсти и, пытаясь не показывать своего нетерпения, уставился на Рена, принявшего скучающий вид. А у этого невыносимого человека хватало наглости почти улыбаться ему.

— Конечно, слышал, генерал, и я полностью поддерживаю любые меры, которые вы посчитаете целесообразными принять в своей следующей кампании.

Значит, он не слушал. Хакс глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я ценю ваше _доверие_ , — он выплюнул слово как ругательство, — но я должен подробно вас проинформировать на случай, если наш изначальный план провалится. Вероятность успеха на данный момент оценивается в семьдесят пять процентов, и это хороший шанс, но если ваша связь с Силой позволяет видеть будущее...

Рен невежливо кашлянул.

— Что ж, думаю, если у вас действительно есть такие знания, вам лучше разделить их с остальными.

— Тайны Силы вне вашего понимания.

— Хорошо, это ваша область знаний, так что, если у вас есть чем поделиться с вашим командованием, я бы ценил...

Рен поднял руку, выставив ладонь вперед, словно прерывая любые возражения, будто это и не он перебивал:

— Генерал, в данный момент я обеспокоен _вашим_ будущим.

Очередной день, очередная завуалированная угроза. Хакс даже не мог скрыть раздраженное выражение лица.

— Когда мой учитель погиб, я оказался брошен на произвол судьбы, — продолжил Рен, — но медитации и исследования принесли мне новые знания. Я был разбит после нашего поражения на Крайте. Но я нашел возрождение в Силе.

— Хм. — Он не верил в это мистическое дерьмо банты, но это было явное улучшение, что Рен не истерил и не дулся. — И что же вы видите в моем будущем?

— Это древняя практика предсказания ситхов. — Рен встал и приблизился к Хаксу, раздражающе обходя его по кругу. — Она не для ограниченных людей. Этот мощный инструмент шепчет только тем, кто овладел знаниями. Мы называем ее «Jor Sa Vithos» — «священная карта».

Хакс уставился на него: 

— И где же можно найти эту карту?

— В плоти, конечно же. У большинства представителей разумной жизни есть особые места, по которым можно прочитать будущее в линиях тела, в изгибах...

— Изгибах?

— Приходите сегодня вечером в мою каюту, и я прочитаю ваше будущее.

Возможно, из-за жары в комнате, а может, из-за интенсивности направленного на него взгляда Рена у Хакса немного закружилась голова и пересохло в горле.

— Я хотел бы узнать больше.

— Терпение, — сказал Рен, коснувшись плеча Хакса рукой в перчатке в совершенно неуместной, но очень волнующей манере.

— Завтра вечером, — услышал Хакс свой голос, — сегодня я буду занят планированием.

Рен кивнул и быстро вышел, оставляя Хакса в ошеломлении и сильном любопытстве. Но это подождет. Терпение — достоинство Хакса, в конце концов.

*  
Следующим вечером Хакс подошел к каюте Кайло, переполненный нетерпением. Когда дверь открылась, его потрясли открывшиеся изменения. Черные шелковые занавески висели под странными углами. Дюжины свечей стояли на чем-то вроде торопливо сколоченных полок. И все это было невероятно безвкусным.

Рен выплыл из-за старинной на вид ширмы в длинном атласном халате. У него были подведены глаза. Криво. Хакс нервно потер шею.

— Почему вы так одеты?

— Общение с Силой не требует комфорта, но я предпочитаю это. Я взял халат и тебе.

— Хорошо. Есть ли причина, по которой я не смогу сделать этого в своей форме?

Кайло скользнул на толстую подушку, лежащую рядом с ковриком, и устроился на ней поудобнее.

— Легче приподнять халат, чем мучиться и снимать с тебя штаны.

— Верховный лидер, вы заявляете мне, что «таинства Силы» сводятся к дешевому трюку, чтобы я обнажился перед вами? — Хакс злился, но не так сильно, как мог бы. Рен был ужасен в соблазнении, но старался. Это определенно... тщательно продумано.

Ответом стал невозмутимый взгляд.

— Я говорил тебе, что это не для ограниченных. Это проверенная временем практика. В твоей заднице скрыто много тайн, и я помогу тебе узнать их.

Не то чтобы он купился, но это было слишком абсурдно, чтобы отказаться. А шанс, что Рен не дурил его, делал все еще восхитительнее.

— Конечно, да. Знаменитая фиксация джедаев на задницах. Как я мог забыть?

Рен негодующе на него посмотрел:

— Джедаи? Это ханжеское сборище скрыло бы такое знание из-за собственного страха перед неизвестным.

Рен указал рукой на ширму, и Хакс с удивлением увидел, как из-за нее выплыл зеленовато-голубой халат и приземлился к нему в руки. Он был окантован серебром и тек сквозь пальцы, как вода.

Возможно, Рен позволит ему оставить его себе, даже если больше ничего не произойдет.

— Чувствуй себя как дома и ложись на коврик. У нас впереди много работы.

Хакс подумал о том, чтобы спрятаться за ширмой и там раздеться, но это подразумевало бы, что он чего-то стесняется или ему есть что скрывать от Рена. Он не смотрел Рену в глаза, методично снимая одежду, но был уверен, что тот разволновался, исходя из того, что он перевел взгляд на свечу, когда Хакс стягивал белье. Халат обвил его тело. Хакс завязал его и шагнул вперед, намереваясь не выдавать своих опасений.

— Расслабься, генерал, первичное наблюдение производится посредством простого наружного осмотра.

— Наружный осмотр? — Его голос дрогнул, а член приподнялся. Хакс немедленно лег и уткнулся лицом в коврик, чтобы скрыть это. Похоже, что его ожидал внутренний осмотр. Этого он и боялся. Какое-то непристойное влияние темной Силы вызывало у него стояк.

Халат пополз вверх, обнажая его ниже талии. Он зажмурился и услышал скрип снимаемых кожаных перчаток, а потом почувствовал резкий запах масла из лепестков ферлинира. Хакс вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда оно капнуло на его недавно эпилированные ягодицы.

— Масло необходимо, чтобы подчеркнуть изгибы, — прошептал Рен практически ему в ухо, перед тем как грубые пальцы начали его массировать.

Хакс застонал и попытался замаскировать это смехом:

— Верховный лидер массирует мою задницу?

Это был слишком смешно. Рену не хватало только расслабляющей спа-музыки, сопровождаемой успокаивающим зовом крайт-дракона.

— Чшш, я концентрируюсь, открывая твои внутренние тропы Силой и изучая карты, которые твое тело мне показывает. — Голос Рена был страстным, и Хаксу захотелось сказать ему, чтобы отвалил, но вместо этого он немного расслабился на коврике.

— Изгибы твоих ягодиц, — продолжил Рен, — открывают саму твою душу. — Палец проследил выпуклость ягодицы и ткнул под ней. — Они небольшой формы, маленькие, но крепкие. Это говорит мне о том, что ты скованный человек.

Хакс открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но Рен ущипнул его.

— Ай! За что?

— Я усиливаю кровоток, чтобы проявился цвет, это поможет мне с осмотром. Хм, здесь есть веснушки.

— О, боги... — генерал поморщился в коврик. 

— Это удачно, Хакс, каждая веснушка, родина или метка воплощает собой вызов, который будет преодолен. На моей собственной заднице много таких следов, и они пошли на пользу моему характеру.

— Да, твоя задница определенно сильно повлияла на твою личность.

Рен снова его ущипнул, и Хакс сомневался, что в этот раз для цвета.

— Ну, ты уже предсказал мое будущее?

— Это требует еще одного шага. Я вижу твое настоящее, и твоя жизнь открыта передо мной. Чтобы определить твое будущее, я должен заглянуть глубже. И для этих целей у меня есть недавно стерилизованное устройство.

Хакс рассмеялся так сильно, что начал кашлять, и перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Рена слезящимися глазами.

— Ты собираешься затолкать что-то мне в задницу, чтобы рассказать о моем будущем?

Рен раздвинул его ягодицы и коснулся входа. Это оказалось настолько неожиданно нежно, что Хакс тихо замурлыкал.

— Это редкий артефакт ситхов.

— Ситхова анальная пробка?!

— Если ты не собираешься относиться к этому серьезно...

— Я собираюсь позволить тебе вставить в меня эту вещь. Я бы сказал, что отношусь к этому с той серьезностью, которой происходящее заслуживает.

— Расслабься, — попросил его Рен. Хакс снова закрыл глаза, потому что массаж был слишком хорош, чтобы от него отказаться. Нежные поглаживания, дразнящие внутреннюю сторону бедер, и теплое масло, капающее прямо на его дырку, снова сделали его член твердым.

Мягкий кончик надавил на вход, и Хакс вздохнул, когда устройство стали медленно вводить в него, раскрывая с каждым нежным толчком. Рен щедро покрыл пробку маслом и поглаживал поясницу Хакса, пока не удалось его растянуть настолько, насколько возможно за такой короткий промежуток времени. Натяжение основания, когда ножка скользнула на место, принесло облегчение. Пробка не совсем касалась нужного местечка, но так приятно и удобно устроилась, что Хакс удовлетворенно застонал.

Рен ничего не сказал, просто начал массировать все его тело. В течение многих блаженных минут он в полной тишине работал сильными руками. Если бы Хакс не был так взволнован из-за стимуляции, он мог бы заснуть, настолько талантливыми оказались пальцы Рена.

— Готов, генерал? — прошептал Рен ему в шею, отчего волоски на загривке встали дыбом.

— Готов к чему?

— Я собираюсь помочь тебе расслабиться Силой, чтобы сохранить канал открытым. Я буду читать тебя изнутри пальцами. Ты почувствуешь тянущее ощущение, но будет весьма приятно.

— Да, конечно, Верховный лидер, прочитай мою растянутую дырку.

Рен раздраженно зарычал и обхватил основание, осторожно вытаскивая пробку. Хакс снова ощутил натяжение, но в этот раз он чувствовал себя еще более расслабленным. Открытый чужому взгляду, Хакс ожидал неудобства и сомнений, потому что Рен явно смотрел на его открытый вход. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как его тело наполняет опьяняющее счастье.

— Сила течет в тебе, — пробормотал Рен. — Цвет хорош, и сила твоего отверстия впечатляет. Теперь мне все довольно ясно.

Хакс позволил перевернуть себя на спину, так что член устремился в потолок. И тут его накрыл собой полностью раздетый Кайло Рен.

— И что же ты выяснил?

— Я вижу твое будущее в постели Верховного лидера, делящим наслаждение долгой ночью удовольствий. К утру ты будешь достаточно силен, чтобы привести наши войска к победе.

— Что ж, кто я, чтобы сопротивляться воле судеб? — снисходительно улыбнулся Хакс.

Он даже символически не протестовал, тихо благодаря про себя таинства Силы, когда Рен поднял его на руки и отнес на матрас, покрытый шелком и подушками.


End file.
